NotNamed
by Sansaryas
Summary: So I was browsing through the Sterek-tag on tumblr, and found this wish, that I decided to fullfill... This is for skler00ze, happy 18th birthday! I'm sorry if this story sucks - I'm personally not a fan of Mpreg, and finds it hard to write, so I decided to skip practically all of it O x And jump to the happy part... So, yeah... Sterek, and Mpreg and a baby :3


"You're not serious." Both Derek and Stiles were staring at the vet in horror. He raised a brow, then nodded slowly.

"As a fact, I am... Why would I joke around with something like this?" He asked, staring intently at them. "Derek, you should've known better than this in the first place... Stiles is just a human, he probably didn't even know this was possible..."

Stiles turned a bright red color, as he rested a hand on his belly, looking everywhere but at Derek. He didn't want to be brought into a scolding of his boyfriend.

"'the hell? I didn't even know myself! How was I supposed to? It's not freaking normal for guys to become _pregnant._!" Derek practically growled, Stiles' head snapping quite fast around to look at him.

"So now I'm suddenly an abnormality?" He sniffed, looking hurt. Derek groaned.

"That's not how I meant it... But you do see it shouldn't be possible for a male to become pregnant, right?"

"Well, it isn't. It's something in the werewolf... Ehem... Sperm... That makes it possible." The vet interrupted, looking slightly disturbed at having to explain the details... Too much knowledge about their sex-life was involved.

"So... What happens now?" Stiles asked, eyes going big as teacups. He was still rubbing his belly anxiously, until Derek grabbed his hand and held it in a firm grip - The constant movement was driving him nuts.

"Well, now we wait for about... 7 months. Then we'll have a new baby in town." Was the reply.

"Wait a minute... How... " Stiles turned incredibly pale all of a sudden. "How am I supposed to give birth? You're not telling me I'm gonna have a child out my ass?" The horrified look on his face would have been hilarious, had it not been for the very serious situation.

"No, that's not possible." The vet replied quickly. Stiles quickly breathed out in relief, until the vet continued: "We're gonna have to cut you open, and remove it surgically."

"That won't happen!" Derek said sternly, as Stiles hand tightened in his grip. Stiles looked at his protective boyfriend. Of course Derek wouldn't want him to get hurt...

"Well, what do you suggest then? It's our only option." The vet replied calmly. Derek's stare was desperate and filled with frustration.

"Can't we... Can't we just remove it now?" He finally said. Stiles pulled away immediately with a loud:

"NO." He looked at the two shocked faces. "Don't look like that, you can't be surprised that I'm not willing to sacrifice whatever baby is in my belly. MY belly. You got that? Besides, Derek, you put it there in the first place, you have done more than enough." Stiles snorted. Derek looked betrayed, hurt even, but he said nothing. The vet just sighed.

"Well Stiles, we're gonna have to make some appointments. And once you start showing, you're gonna be hospitalized here - We can't have you run around being a pregnant male, in front of everybody." He explained. Stiles nodded sternly, and so it was decided.

13 Months Later

"SCOTT!" Isaac's scream had Stiles rushing downstairs and outside to where the guys were playing with his son. He wasn't surprised to see Oliver flying up and down, as Scott threw him in the air and caught him again. The baby was giggling loudly, yet Isaac was trying his best to get Scott to stop doing what he was doing. Stiles smiled at the sight - Isaac was even more protective than he was himself.

"Stiles, would you please tell him to let your son down, before he drops him?" Isaac managed to get out with a shaky voice, his eyes never leaving the flying baby.

"No, he likes it Stiles, just look at him..." Scott started, but Isaac's scream interrupted him, as Oliver came dangerously close to the ground. "Don't worry, I've got it" Scott said confidently. Stiles was feeling a little concerned though...

Just at that time, his old truck pulled up and out came Derek, Erica and Boyd, all carrying groceries.

As soon as Derek saw Oliver in Scott's arm, he handed over the grocery-bags to Isaac, and went to take his son. He did so quite calmly and without many protests from the beta.

"Would you please take better care of our son?" Derek sighed, turning to Stiles who just smiled and shrugged. Derek came over, kissed his husband on the head, and handed over the little boy, who had golden eyes like his birth-father and black hair like his other father.

Even though the pregnancy had been weird, and awkward, Stiles had no doubts that it was the best thing that'd happened to them ever. Oliver had everybody smiling, laughing and coming together, even his father had approved of his grandsons' parents' wedding.

Stiles had a family and a pack, which was practically family too, and he couldn't be happier. Neither could he imagine any better place for Oliver to grow up.

A/N:

Okay, I took the last line out, as more than one found it kind of offensive, which, when I re-read it, I see it could be taken as .

I'm very sorry if I offended anyone, I surely didn't intend to sound as if homoesexual-parents aren't as good as hetero- parents D:  
My sister is a lesbian, and her ex-wife has a daughter now, with her new wife, and they are the most amazing mothers I have seen for a long time :o  
So really, I did not mean anything by it! I'm not a native English-speaker, and I don't always realize that some words might have more than one meaning O_x  
Also, because I started my description by saying I'm not much for Mpreg, it could easily be mistaken -

I don't mind same sex-parents, I just find the thought of a pregnant man disturbing, that's really all :o  
Again, I'm sorry! .


End file.
